The Perfect Time
by Teal'L'Bob
Summary: Kagamine, you must wait for the perfect time. He had always repeated this in his head. He believed that the perfect time will come, and at that point, he will tell her. Yet, it never did came. Would it be today? When is it going to come? Would fate be so cruel to not give him the perfect time? Or is it up to him to choose his perfect time? Rin x Len x Miiku x Kaito
1. Chapter 1

**Teal'L'Bob:** My first FanFiction ever! That is FanFiction in English, I've wrote some in another language before but English has always been the most easy to write. So yeah, English is my second language and please forgive any grammar mistakes. Anyway, hope you guys like this one. It's not the first story I've written about LenKu but it is the first I've publish onto a website. I'll think about uploading the others later... Enjoy the story...

_Maybe today._

_Maybe today I will tell her._

Len heave a sigh. Even though he says these words in his head, he can never say it to her. Not never, but definitely not today.

It's just another normal day. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and she is late. Like she always has been.

Len take a look at his watch, she is later than usual.

She had always said he is brave and can stand up to anything. A very flattering compliment, but not true. After five long years, he still couldn't bring himself to tell her about his feelings.

_Kagamine, you must wait for the perfect time. _He had always repeated this in his head. He believed that the perfect time will come, and at that point, he will tell her. Yet, it never did came. He would think about it everyday while waiting for her. Would it be today? When is it going to come? Would fate be so cruel to not give him _the _perfect time? Or is it up to him to choose his perfect time?

In Len's mind, the perfect time for confession would be like in action movies: when both of them are dangling under a cliff and the hero decided to let go so that his beautiful maiden can live. On the other hand, he's living in a little city so that won't be happening any time soon.

_She will fall into another dude's hand if you don't tell her now! _Len's stepbrother had warn him. However, this incident had happened many times before, and is usually one-sided. It's either she likes them, or they like her. Never was it that the two things occurred at the same time. Which relieved him greatly, although he is one of those "they like her".

Len doesn't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing, but she has no idea that he had been liking her ever since he understands other things than "play" and "games". The main factor might be because they were childhood friends. Being childhood friends, they had known each other at a very young age, and so she would consider him as a sibling or a best friend rather than a potential boyfriend. She immediately crosses out the idea of them being together whenever someone brings it up. But it could happen! They could fall in love with each other! Well, it did happen. Though only to him.

Len let out a painful chuckle as he look down. At his feet? At the ground? It doesn't matter. What matters is that he doesn't want to look up at all.

A click behind him kicked him out of his thoughts. His heart beats faster as he twirled around. And there she was, walking towards him with a sleepy face. As soon as she sees him, she gave him a sleepy smile.

" Good morning, Len. How long did you wait for me?" She yawned as she greeted him. His eyes soften, why does she have to be so cute all the time?

" Umm…" Len looked up into the sky, his fingers move to his chin, "Well, it was pretty long… Why were you so late?" He wanted to know. What is her excuse this time?

She stretch herself, sending her teal hair to flow backwards. She didn't even have time to tie them up into her normal pigtails! The reason for her to be late has got to be huge!

"I slept in…"

_Wait… what? _Len hurried to catch up to her as she had already started pacing towards Crypton High. That doesn't sound like something Miku would forget to tie her hair over. However, he gave no more comments. Knowing the teal beauty all his life, there were still things that surprises him. And this is what he loves about her.

"What time is it, Len? Are we late?" Miku yawn once more.

"Oh! It's 7:45…"

He didn't even have time to finish the sentence since Miku immediately grab his hand and pull him forward. They were rushing through rows of trees and buildings. People and cars. In no time flat, Len realize they stopped at the front gate of Crypton High. Dang, that girl ran fast!

"My god! I forgot to tell you about this!" Miku suddenly got really excited. She dug her hand into her bag and fish out an article, "Here! Read it!"

Len scan the front page. Hmmm… _The annual CFP (Community of Famous People) party shall be held at Crypton City's skyscraper this Saturday blah blah blah blah..._

"So… What's so special?" He scratch his head whilst handing the article back to Miku.

As soon as she heard this, a horrified gasp came out of her, "What do you mean 'what's so special?" She shouted at him, "I'll tell you something! EVERYTHING about it is special! Famous people are going to be there! The Megpoid brothers, SeeU, Leon and Lola…!" And with that, she gave him a long list of people, some he never heard of,

But that's Miku, isn't it? His beautiful, smart… friend. Oh, how he wish she was his girlfriend. Everything about her is perfect, to him, she is flawless. What still amazes him are her sharp eyes. They've known each other for so long, yet whenever he accidentally glance into her forest-green eyes, they would be able to mesmerize him for eternity. Unfortunately, she would find it creepy and tell him to stop looking at her like that.

"Miku! Len!" A high-pitched shriek came out of no where. However, Len immediately knew who it was. He roll his blue eyes. Who could possibly have such an annoying voice? That's right…

"Good morning, Rin!" Miku waved back at her as she approach them. Her short, blond hair (like his, but his hair is tied back into a ponytail) fell freely onto her shoulders. Her cerulean blue eyes (like his) widen as she saw Miku. Although the three of them were best friends, he never liked Rin, and he has a feeling she doesn't like him either. They were brought together by Miku. She was his best friend. She was also Rin's best friend. So she recon that since they're her best friend, so _they _should be best friends.

Wrong, completely wrong.

Len would have liked Rin a lot as a friend, but unluckily, there were four main factors to prevent him from actually doing that:

1. She's a she-beast! At times, she acts sweetly (with Miku) and at other times, she is an old hag (when she's alone with Len). She hates him. She's just simply doing this for Miku. Usually, whenever they're alone, it would get really awkward or they would fight over something really stupid.

2. She is in fact Len's dad's ex-wife's daughter. So they're mom and dad always fight. It was a miracle how they even approve of letting Rin, Len and Miku on going together to the cinema. Since, well, they dislike each other and would probably hated if their children hang out. He still couldn't figure out how Miku got his dad and Rin's mom to let them go, but he does know one thing, there was probably some begging and a lot of lying.

3. The girl looks exactly like him! How scary is that? Imagine one day when you got to school, you sat down on your desk, and realize that there's a female you sitting right in front! It was probably one of the worst day in Len's life, the day Rin Kagamine (she even has the same last name!?) enter his tranquil life. Then all the tranquility came to an end. Rin has the same last name, same hair length, same hair color, same eye color, same height (maybe Len is slightly taller), same birthday! All the reasons people kept thinking they are siblings.

4. Last but the worst of them all. The main reason why Len dislike Rin so badly. Is because she's taking Miku away from him! Sometimes, she started gossiping into Miku's ears and wouldn't let him hear it! What kind of trio is that? Miku has never kept anything secret from him, but she is gradually doing so. Thanks to who? Right, Rin Kagamine.

"Good morning, Miku!" She gave a huge grin towards Miku.

"Good morning, _Len-chan_!" She gave an innocent smile towards Len.

Damn that girl. She's been giving him nicknames, and her favorite is Len-chan. _Len-chan_! He wouldn't even allow his mother to call him that! Yet this girl… She… She dare…

"Oh Rin, stop it!" Miku gave a playful punch on Rin's shoulders, Len could clearly see that she's resisting the urge of laughter, "Len doesn't like it!"

Len look up at Miku, she's defending him!

"Yeah, Rin. Len doesn't like it!" He shouted back at Rin.

Rin stick her tongue out at Len, "Look who's the loser…"

"I am _not _a loser!"

"Yes you are! Then why is Miku defending you?"

"It's because she's my best friend!"

"No, she's _my _best friend!"

This is what happens every morning on an average day for Len. Then why does he have a strange feeling, that strange feeling when something bad is going to happen to you?

**Teal'L'Bob: **Meh... too short? I don't know what to think about this story, I wrote it based on a story between my friends. Some of the story is true, most of it is fake. But my stories would probably be like that. They were born out of inspiration and boredom. Mostly boredom. Just write what you think about it, and I might write some more of this...


	2. Chapter 2

**TealLBob: **Sorry for not updating this! It's been so long! Like a few months! This chapter is even shorter than the first one! Why am I torturing you guys? But anyway, thanks for my reviewers! I've already planned out most of what's going to happen in this story, so Chapter 3 will be coming in a short amount of time! Thanks again! The reviews meant so much to me! Anyway, enjoy chapter 2!

Miku slightly pouted. Thoughts of the CFP coming to Crypton Grove would make a beautiful day like this seem much, much more pretty. But the fact that her family will not be invited change the scene completely. The sky from blue to grey. The clouds from white to black. A sunny day into a gloomy day.

Miku read in the article that only highly influential families of Crypton Grove would be invited. Translation: Len's family and Rin's family is going to the CFP. They're going to have so much fun, without Miku, of course.

Len's father happens to be the mayor of the city. Surprising indeed, but he was just recently elected. Now, Len Kagamine is a name known all over town. Since Crypton Grove doesn't usually have any hot news, the news agency would often write about Len and his supreme family: usually posting images of Len on to the paper.

The truth is, Miku had always thought of Len as a very handsome boy. Those silky blond hair and sharp blue eyes can melt any and every girl who has ever set eyes upon him. His lean body and masculine features prove that he's been exercising a lot. Miku sometimes wonder why the blond boy would suddenly go out of his way to do these sort of things. For one, Len Kagamine does not care about what he looks like and does not live to please other people. And yet, he suddenly did. Was this because of a girl? Miku doesn't know, but when she brings up the question, Len would try to change the subject.

The problem was, the news agency capture these moments so perfectly. Like when he goes swimming or jogging. It makes Miku even more curious about her best friend. Is he hiding something from her or is he just doing this for himself? It would most likely be the latter but life is full of mysteries and surprises, nobody really knows what goes on inside the blonde's head.

Rin Kagamine is different. Since her father is the head of the Crypton news agency, her family along with some camera men is invited to record the CFP and some of the speeches they will give. So in the end, Len and Rin would be able to go to that party, while Miku would most likely be in her bedroom doing homeworks.

She gave out another sigh. Not of relief, but of disappointment.

_Guess Rin and Len will have fun._

She takes a look at the two of them. Not to her surprise, they're arguing again.

"Rin! Your brother is such a spoilt brat!"

"He is not! Keep my little brother out of this!"

"Why would I keep your brother out of this when he's the main reason we're fighting?"

Miku rolls her eyes. This was what happened last week, when Rin's little brother "presumably" hacked into Rin's skype and spam Len and Miku. Len was more worked up than she was because… well because Rin's brother wasn't being as nice to him as he was to her. Apparently, Rin's brother watched (or heard of, nobody really knows) the television show "The B**** in Apartment 23" since that was exactly what he called his older sister and Len. Although he did replace the "Apartment 23" part with their apartment number.

Len was convinced that the kid _did _hack into Rin's account and spam him but Miku fail to see the logic in this statement. Come on, the kid is younger than all of them by five years, how could he possibly hack into his sister's skype account? Miku's guess is that Rin, being the forgetful blond she is, forgot to sign out of her account before going to sleep. So when her brother turns on her laptop to watch Detective Conan (or so he said), he saw her skype and went on to spam them.

However, Rin would continuously deny that her brother can type properly and throughout the week, all of them had argued about this matter. So much that Miku is starting to get tired of the subject itself.

"Rin… Why can't you except the fact that the little brat might be a pure genius? You said that he's even smarter than you!"

"I said that he was smarter than me when I was his age! That doesn't mean he's a genius, or that he can type!"

"My God! Anybody that can read and write can type, Rin! There are practically letters on the keyboard!"

"And yet _you _still cannot type as fast as _me_."

"This is not about you and me! This is about your brother!"

Uh oh.

Things are getting way out of hand. Usually at this point, Miku would be the one who would break up the argument and make peace between the two. If you think about it, she's like a mother with two children fighting over a toy. She gave out yet another sigh, why does she have to be the mature one when it comes to these things?

"Okay guys, break it off." Her voice seems to surprise them. She would bet that they didn't even know Miku was sitting directly in front of them.

They tore their gaze from each other's blue eyes to look at Miku's green ones. She wouldn't hide the fact that Miku's jealous of their eyes. Blue cerulean eyes that reflect their personality when you look into those pools. Len's sharp eyes and Rin's innocent ones, they show their owner's characteristics almost perfectly! Miku doesn't know if _her _eyes would reflect _her _traits or not. She tested it before, sitting in front of a mirror staring at her reflection's eyes. But it probably doesn't work that way since what she sees every single time is green. Very green eyes that match her teal hair.

Even though Miku's jealous of their beautiful eyes, she still can't help being proud of her own as well. Her eyes are the type that can scare people to death just by one glance. Maybe it's not something anybody should be proud of, but somehow, she is. People would call Miku's eyes as "cold". This might be an offense to most people, but it didn't bother her at all. She knows that her eyes are cold, they probably only have two modes: the "excited mode" when she's happy, excited or shocked and the "cold mode" which covers up most of her other emotions (bored, sad, angry, tired, no emotion).

Having to think of this, maybe her eyes don't reflect her personality at all. Miku's pretty sure she's not the cold type. Maybe this is an advantage! They won't be able to read Miku's expression through her eyes!

"Why don't we just let it go? Len, I think we should believe Rin. She _is_ our best friend, she won't lie to us." As Miku finishes her sentence, a flash of hurt immediately crosses Len's eyes. Suddenly, she wanted to take back everything she just said.

Rin smiled in satisfaction, "Yeah, Len! You should forget about this!"

_Or I can just change what I said._

"We will forgive your brother for spamming us and forget that this ever happened… on one condition." Yes! She can use this to her advantage, Rin would _have _to say it.

Both her friends look confused. She smirks, not even trying to hide it. Not a very nice type of smiling, but Miku can't help it! A person has to do it at least once in their life!

"A condition?" Rin exclaimed, worry would be the right word to describe the look on her face.

"Of course, Rin. We need to have deal: we will not mention about your brother anymore while _you_," Miku points her index finger towards Rin, "Is going to tell us who your precious crush is."

The magic happened! All the colors in Rin's face drained while Len now looks eager rather than hurt. The blond girl's mouth hanged open unable to speak while her eyes wide like somebody just stabbed a spear right through her heart.

After what seemed like a whole minute, Rin was able to find her voice again. But what she said wasn't what Miku expected, "I-I can't do it."

Rin is now staring at her lap, her back straight up like when she's being scolded by a teacher. Miku no longer felt as confident as she was a moment before, now she felt guilty for forcing her friend to such an extent. In another word, she felt like a bully.

"I don't really want to know anyway…" Len took his math homework out. He was clearly trying to be mad, but what Miku sees is hopelessness. She is starting to feel hopeless herself, Rin's being keeping this guy a secret from the beginning of the year!

Rin gave a nervous glance in Len's direction, then turned it back to Miku, "I… I'll tell you, Miku."

_Wait, what?_

She stares at Rin in disbelief. Really? Miku wanted to say, but she ended up mouthing it instead.

Her best friend slowly nodded, then gesture Miku to where she was sitting. She gave another nervous glance towards Len, in case he was listening, and whisper a name into Miku's ears.

A name that sounded very familiar.

"Len"

**TealLBob: **Yay! A cliffhanger! Ok, a better cliffhanger would be leaving the last part out and wait until chapter 3, but being a reader and a watcher myself. I cannot stand cliffhanger! Even though patience is a virtue, I can understand that cliffhangers are really annoying. So I thought that I would just give you guys the name and not make you wait for a few monthhs later to announce who Rin has a crush on. But hey! It's Len! The romance is on! So it would be nice if you guys review! A simple "cool story" would have make this author's day so much better! The pace I'm updating this story would be determined by the reviews and inspiration, as in when I feel like writing it or not. Reviews take 80% though! So please review!

Guess I should probably say stuff about this story too. So all the stories that I write is inspired by something. And this story is inspired by my friends. Some of the things in here did happen, like about Rin's brother. My friend's little brother did went on her skype and spam me and my other friend. We fought over it so much that I decided to write a story about it! And we did bribe her into telling us who she likes, but she just didn't like "Len" in real life. I have to admit that I got kind of lazy towards the end, telling Rin's emotions while in Miku's point of view is not easy. Also, I changed the Ratings from K+ to T since their teenagers, probably going to swear. Anyway, reviews! Then maybe someday I'll be confident enough to upload my other Miku x Len stories! :)


End file.
